


One Mississippi

by smokesforsterek



Series: Mr. Mom [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Papa!Stiles, Pregnant!Derek, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Misssissi-,” the thunder cracked.</p><p>or Derek teaching his son how to handle the loud thunder noises and telling him about their family secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Mississippi

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Just let me know and I will fix them, I promise.

Derek could never sleep during thunder storms. The loud crashing of thunder and the smell of electricity in the air kept him up. Not to mention the discomfort of being nine months pregnant. He paced in the bedroom with his husband sound asleep in bed.

A flash of lightning came through the window. Derek counted, more out of habit then anything, it was something his mother taught him, “one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Misssissi-,” the thunder cracked. His daughter jumped him his belly and Derek placed a hand to calm the baby. A loud scream came from the hall way.

Derek moved out into the hallway, Stiles still asleep. Derek had never been so jealous of Stiles’ ability to sleep so deeply.  Micheal ran out of his room and collided with his dad.

“Hey hey hey. What’s the matter bud?” the four year old had his hands wrapped around his dad’s legs, head bumping up against his sister.

“The- there was a really loud sound. And I got scared. And and I didn’t know what to do. So I screamed.” Tears filled the small boy’s eyes.

“Oh sweet heart. Come here.” Derek kneeled down as best he could. “That’s just the thunder. You know that.” He hugged his son. He tried to pick him up but his belly got in the way.  

“But, I’m a big boy. I’m not supposed to get scared.” He wiped his nose with the sleeve of his spaceship pajamas.

“Wanna know a secret?” Derek asked. The boy nodded. “I don’t like thunder either. You know why?” Micheal shook his head and wiped a tear off his face. “Because to me, it’s really really loud. Do you know why it’s loud to me?”

The boy looked at his dad and shook his head. “Well because I am different from Papa. Uncle Scott, Uncle Isaac, Uncle Boyd, and Aunt Erica are different than Papa. You and your sister are different from Papa. Because Papa is human. You and me? We’re werewolves. Do you know what that means?” Again the boy shook his head. “Well, a long time ago, a man wanted to trick a god, but when the god found out that he was being tricked he turned the man and his sons into wolves. These wolves went out in search of a person who will help make them back into humans. These people are called Darachs, and they couldn’t help make the men human, but they taught them how to shift back and forth. They became werewolves. Like we are.  We can hear things that Papa can’t. Like listen, do you hear your sister’s heart?” the boys listened. Derek’s legs were starting to tingle from lack of blood flow.

“Yes, I always hear it.” He replied.

“Well, Papa can’t. And you know how you can smell Grandpa even after he left, Papa can’t do that either. That’s why the thunder is so loud to you and me, and why Papa can sleep through anything. Come on.  I want to show you something.” Derek heaved himself up and held onto his back as he held his sons hand, he missed seeing his feet.

The two went down the stairs; Derek grabbed a blanket from the couch and walked to the back door. Derek took a seat on one of the patio chairs and Micheal crawled into his lap, sitting so that he could hug his sister. The blanket thrown over their legs and his belly.

“Did you know that whenever you see lightning, you can count to figure out how far away it is? Look.” Derek waited for a lightning strike. When one came up he started counting out loud. “One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five Mississippi, six miss-“  the thunder crashed. Micheal jumped a little as did his daughter kicked him right in the bladder. Derek cringed at the motion in his belly. “See Micheal? It took six second for the sound to get here, so that means that the lightning is six miles away. The farther away they are the quieter they are. The closer they are the louder they are. That way you know to prepare yourself for how loud it will be. You wanna try?” the sound of rain pattered on the roof, and down the gutters.

Micheal nodded. They waited for a lightning strike.

“Look there’s one,” Derek pointed out.

Micheal started counting, “One Mississippi, two Mississippi,” he counted to thirteen before the thunder rumbled miles away.

“See how quiet it was?”

“Yeah, it was pretty quiet.” They stayed and did three more.

“It’s okay to be scared sometimes. I get scared, your Papa gets scared, Uncle Scott, Uncle Isaac, Aunt Lydia, they all get scared too. Your little sister got scared by the thunder as well. It’s okay to be scared, as long as you handle that fear in a good way.

“You can be scared and be brave at the same time. That’s what Papa does, that’s what I do. That’s what all your aunts and uncles do. Even when we are scared we are brave. Just like you.” Micheal looked at his dad and only nodded as a yawn came over him.

“Okay, let’s get you to bed. You can sleep with your Papa and I.” Derek stood up and grabbed Micheal’s little hand and led him to their room.

Micheal practically jumped into bed with his dad and cuddled up next to him so he could scent him under the blankets.

“Hmm what’s this?” Stiles stirred from his slumber.

“The thunder scared me so Daddy is letting me sleep with you tonight.”Micheal said.

“Okay,” Stiles turned to have his son pressed against his front. He wrapped his hands around the boy. Micheal stuck his nose into his Papa’s neck.

Stiles fell asleep quickly as did Micheal.

The rain started to subside but there were still flashes of light in the distance. Derek set a chair down in front of the window overlooking the preserves and watched and counted. Preparing his daughter with a light hand on his bump.

OoOoOoOo

Derek woke up in the chair. His body unrealistically stiff and his hands set on is stomach.

He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but it seemed to be morning.  Stiles wasn’t in bed when he turned to see the bed made. Derek tried to get up, but as it happened more and more as his due date seemed to be approaching, he was stuck. He could hear movement and hushed whispers from downstairs.

“Stiles!” He called out, knowing if Stiles didn’t hear him Micheal would. Clumsy, heavy steps came pounding up the stairs.

“Derek? Is it time? I’ll call Deaton and my dad,” Stiles started.

“Stiles,”

“We need to make sure Allison and Scott can watch Micheal,” he buzzed around the room looking for his cell phone.

“Stiles,”

“Where is the hospital bag? I put it right here yesterday,” Stiles pulled open the closet doors.

“Stiles!”

“Yes Der?” He stopped, having noticed that Derek is giving him his signature death glare.

“I’m just stuck. Please help me up.” Stiles let out a sigh of relief and went to help his husband up.

“She must really like it in there.” Stiles leaned down to kiss his daughter.

“Well, she’s moving around a lot, especially last night. She kept me up. I think by the end of this week she’ll be here.” Derek leaned over his belly and laid a kiss on the younger man’s lips.

“I’m sorry you didn’t sleep well. So Micheal had an interesting story to share over breakfast; about werewolves, and ‘Dereks’. Know anything about that?” The two started out of their room.

“Last night the thunder scared him, it was really loud. I told him about the Lycanthropes, and the Darachs. Told him that’s why he can hear his sister’s heartbeat, and smell things. I also taught him the ‘Mississippi’ thing. To see how loud they’ll be.” Derek answered.

Going down the stairs, Derek really missed his feet as he almost tripped twice. Being pregnant was not good for werewolf grace.

The kitchen was filled with the smell of pancakes and bacon. Micheal sat at the table chomping on some cereal Derek begged Stiles not to buy.

“Hey bud,” Derek kissed his son’s head. “Did you sleep okay?” He sat down heavily on the chair next to his son. Stiles brought him a plate.

“Yeah, Papa always helps me sleep better.” Derek nodded.

“Do you remember what I told you last night? About me and you? And how Papa is different than us?” he nodded.

“I told Papa, I think he should know too.” He frowned and nodded his head, as-a-matter-of-factly.

“Haha, your Papa knows all too well about what you and I are. Who do you think helped Uncle Scott when he became a werewolf?” Stiles beamed from his spot next to Derek. “Listen Micheal, I need to tell you one more thing.” The boys furrowed his brow at the sudden seriousness of the conversations. “You have to be really careful to make sure no one finds out.”

“Like a secret?”

“Yeah, like a secret.” Derek smiled as his boy spooned more cereal into his mouth.

“But why?” Derek looked at Stiles. Micheal redirected his gaze to his Papa.

“Because, people don’t understand you. They might think that you’re scary or that you’re going to hurt them. It’s not right for them to judge you like that and it’s not fair, but you have to keep it a secret, so that we can keep you safe.” Stiles says as he was looking at their son, complete and total seriousness on his face.

Micheal looks down at his cereal as though contemplating the equations to world peace. “But, why would they be scared of me? I’m really nice, and I like to play.”

“Well, that’s hard to say. People don’t like other people who are different. When your dad wants to be he can be very scary looking, and when he looks scary looking, even when he’s being nice, he is still scary.” Stiles looked at Derek, who was rubbing circles on his stomach.

“Can I see?”Micheal asked his Daddy shyly.

“Yeah bud, but you need to remember that it’s still me, I’m just going to look different and scary.” His son nodded and waited. Derek blinked and let his wolf go a little. His eyes changed from their bright green into a glowing red, his teeth elongated and his brows thickened as hair sprouted from his face. He heard a small gasp from his son and pulled his wolf back in.

“Will I look like that?” Micheal was staring at his father.

“Not exactly, but close. You’ll have amber eyes.” Derek answers.

“Why are your eyes red?” he asked, Derek chocked a little.

Stiles cut in, “We’ll tell you when you’re older. But right now it is super important that you remember that this is a secret. You can’t tell anyone without asking me and Dad okay?”

“Okay.” he says as he spoons another bit of cereal into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Micheal is 4 in this part, and Derek is pregnant with Stephanie.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
